1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing insecticidally active soluble granules of phosphoroamidothioate, referred to herein as acephate.
2. Background Information
In recent years, agricultural chemicals have been most preferably formulated in the form of dusts, wettable powders, soluble powders, emulsifiable concentrates, soluble liquid/concentrates, granules, coated granules, water dispersible granules, suspension concentrates, and solutions. Occasionally, when dusts are produced by absorbing or mixing active ingredients with a finely divided inert carrier material, for example China Clay or the like, drift problems occur. With wettable powders and soluble powders the problems faced at the time of dilution are not only drift, but the final disposal of containers, for dust particles tend to stick to sides of the containers. The left over materials within the containers pose great problems to the environment, operators and users.
Although dusts are undesirable because of airborne contamination and handling difficulties, liquid spray formulations have not provided an acceptable alternative, for they involve solvents and packaging expenses, along with container disposal requirements that detract from their commercial desirability.
Water dispersible granules produced by fluidized bed spray dryers overcome the problems associated with wettable powders and soluble powders, but have high processing costs and require high value capital investment, as well as requiring highly skilled staff. These problems impose a significant barrier in widening the market acceptance of these compounds.
Certain phosphoroamidothioates and phosphoroamidodithioates, collectively referred to as Phosphoroamidothioates, are known to have excellent insecticidal activity against a variety of insects and in a variety of environments. Acephate, one of the important commercial insecticides within this class of compounds, is a systemic and contact insecticide of moderate persistence with residual activity lasting about 10-15 days. It is effective against a wide range of aphids, leaf-miners, lepidopterous, larvae, sawflies and thrips and it is also a non-phytotoxic on many crop plants.
Phosphoroamidothioate containing pellets have been proposed in the past, but difficulties have been encountered in pelletizing acephate technical, the preferred insecticide within the class of phosphoroamidothioates. Attempts to manufacture acephate technical pellets from acephate technical powders have been proposed and have been unsuccessful.
Considerable experimentation in the area of producing the preferred high-strength acephate granules has been conducted and confirms the manufacturing difficulties which earlier formulators have experienced. Furthermore, the pellets and methods proposed for making pellets suggested in the prior art leave considerable room for improvement. Prior extrusion processes have proposed the addition of costly surfactants, the combination of phosphoroamidothioate with a second active ingredient, or the creation of a mixture of the active ingredient with a solvent in an amount of from 3-25% by weight before extrusion, but these processes have not solved the problems encountered.
The formulation of acephate presently in use is acephate 75% soluble powder having acephate active ingredient 75% (w/w), surfactant 1 to 2% (w/w), inert filler (precipitated silica) to make 100% (w/w). Acephate 75% soluble powder poses the problems of dust, low pourability, high transportation costs, high capital manufacturing investment, measurement difficulties, difficulties in packing material disposal, handling problems, high risk of caking and others.
Because of the problems associated with producing granular forms of phosphoroamidothioates, such as the preferred acephate, there is a need in the art for a process for preparing chemically stable, dry flow, low compact, dust free, insecticidally active soluble granules of phosphoroamidothioate which are useful from a practical stand point, as well as for a low cost, practical manufacturing technique which can be practiced on a commercial scale without requiring expensive additives or solvents.